Gold
by RurikaNozomi
Summary: [Traducción] Las cosas dorados son hermosas, como Dark dijo en una entrevista DarkxKrad


**No me pertenece ni la historia ni la serie ni los personajes, solo me divertí leyéndola y quise hacer una traducción, el reconocimiento debe ser dado al autor, aquí está el resumen general y quien lo hizo:**

**Gold**

By: Inexorable

Gold things are pretty, as Dark says in an interview. Slight DarkxKrad

-o-

Las cosas de color dorado son hermosas, Si algo es dorado, entonces es hermoso. Tan simple como eso.

Como esos hermosos pendientes dorados que vi en la joyería el otro día. Yo quería conseguirlos para Emiko, pero Daisuke no me dejaría robarlos… No es como si la tienda los hubiera extrañado de cualquier forma. Si…, Ellos hubieran estado quejándose y lamentándose un par de días y después ¡Puf! Los olvidarían

¿Qué era de lo que estábamos hablando?, Ah! Si, cosas doradas.

El sol es dorado. Y en definitiva el sol es hermoso. Es cálido y brillante y feliz y hermoso. ¡Bien, claro que el sol puede herir si te quedas viéndolo fijamente! ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Oye, ¡Nunca dije que las cosas doradas no causaran dolor! Yo solo dije que eran _hermosas. _Hay mucha diferencia, lo sabes.

¿Conoces a Krad? ¿No? ¿Enserio? Bien… tal vez el no sale tanto en TV como yo, pero deberías conocerlo.

¿Quién es él? ¿Acaso preguntas quien es Krad?

Bien, ¡Él es mi otra mitad desde luego! Su cabello… Es como el sol… Es completamente dorado y largo y brillante y hermoso. Es tan sedoso y suave, podría seguir horas y horas sobre su cabello, pero pareces algo aburrido.

¡Oh! ¡Sus ojos son dorados también! Algunas veces son fríos como el metal, pero otras veces son bastante penetrantes con su dorado color que sería imposible evitar perderse en ellos.

¿Acaso me llamaste idiota enfermo de amor? Supongo que debería tomarlo como una ofensa, pero lo admito… tienes toda la razón. Bien otra vez, nunca conociste a Krad. No lo entenderías.

¿Alguna vez has visto la pintura de un ángel? Ya sabes, gloriosos, con alas blancas y un rostro perfecto, ¿una belleza indescriptible?

Si, así exactamente luce mi querido Krad. Como un ángel. Oh, su belleza es _sobrenatural _además viste de blanco; El luce como un ángel que ha descendido del cielo para ayudar a los terrestres.

Una vez más… Supongo que no recuerdas lo que dije un poco antes, ¿O sí? Creo que espere demasiado.

_Nunca dije que las cosas doradas no causaran dolor. _Diablos si tan solo conocieras a Krad lo entenderías.

Veras, Nosotros no somos amigos _exactamente_. Bien, de acuerdo, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, pero no lo somos. Nosotros um Somos enemigos. ¡Deja de mirarme así! Lo juro, Voy a llegar hasta ti y te daré un golpe en la cabeza…

_Ahora _¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Oh. Ohm. ¿Piensas que es malo por alguna razón amar a tu enemigo?

Bien, si, Pienso que esa es una buena y lógica razón, pero… Yo no soy un tipo racional, ¿O sí? Puedes guardarte tu estúpida lógica porque ¡yo no soy alguien que la siga!

Como sea, Me estoy desviando del tema. Nosotros hablábamos de Krad, ¿recuerdas?

Oh rayos. Solo de pensar en el… Es tan sexy. Es una lástima que nunca lo hayas visto. Pero una vez más, si lo HUBIERAS visto, no estarías hablando conmigo en este momento…

Pero está bien, porque me gusta el peligro. Diablos, Coqueteo con el cada vez que puedo, porque me gusta el peligro, ¿recuerdas?

Así es, esos besos que puedo robar de vez en cuando… Rayos, son de lo mejor realmente valen la pena. Si alguna vez hubieras besado a Krad lo entenderías. Tan dulces y amargos al mismo tiempo… Espera, si besaras a Krad, _Yo_ estaría golpeándote, no Krad. O tal vez los dos lo estaríamos. Pero en especial YO, Soy una especie de bastardo celoso.

Como sea, Yo… ¿Acaso estas durmiéndote? ¡Porque rayos…! Saco un poco de mi ajetreado tiempo para darte una entrevista y tú ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Te _duermes_! ¡Eres un imbécil!, ¡un idiota!

Creo que simplemente no te golpeo, aunque. Me refiero, Daisuke se enojaría conmigo si lo hiciera… Ya sabes… El rollo de "No lo lastimes, Es mi amigo"…

Eres afortunado de ser amigo de Daisuke, Si no lo fueras seria doloroso y… Bueno si no fueras amigo de Daisuke probablemente no estaría contándote la historia de mi vida

…

Buen, no parece que necesites eso así que simplemente me pagaras por esto. Te odio. Estúpido, realmente. Las personas de estos días parece que no entiende como funciono. Sheesh

Idiota Saehara.

-o-

Esta es solo una traducción de la Historia Gold escrita por Inexorable quien merece todo el reconocimiento.


End file.
